


Arrange Marriage

by sockcom



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Kinda angst but with a hint of comedy, Kings & Queens, M/M, Magical Realism, Slow Burn, Witchcraft, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockcom/pseuds/sockcom
Summary: George's Father had aways wanted George to get Married to a pretty woman but George was not having it. So George came up with a brilliant idea : Runaway :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & TommyInnit
Kudos: 3





	1. ✧◝1◜✧

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tiktok where I cosplay @kindaverytired.cos

"WHAT THE HELL" George basically screamed. "Why do I never get to make decisions by myself?" He questioned. George was always very stubborn, but when it can to his dad he could never say no to him. His father was king so it was understandable. 

George had just got news that he would have an arranged marriage with a princess from a different kingdom. George hated this idea but his father declared to the WHOLE kingdom that george would "Marry a beautiful princess and become king" "Why can't I be like other kids, I want to be able to choose who I get to love." George sighed.

George heard a knock on his door and slowly got up while grunting. "Yes" George said while opening the door. "Prince George, dinner is ready sir." The maid said while bowing down. "So proper." George said under his breath. "I'll be there in one minute." George said.

///////////////////////////////////////////

George walked down the hall looking at the beautiful paintings on the wall. George wondered where his father had gotten all these paintings. Soon enough George had arrive to the dinning area. George saw his father sat down all proper with a plate full of food. The boy sat down across from his father.

//////////////////////////////////////////

His father had this look in his eyes all throughout dinner like he wanted to ask a question but he held back from asking, but curiosity gets the best of all of us.

"George, my boy you know when your king you'll have alot of responsibility." The king spoke up. 

"Yes father I know." George said while looking down at his food. "When you have a wife you'll have even more responsibility." Now George was looking up at his fathers face. "I-I know that father." George managed to get out 

"But what if I want to make decisions on my own?"

"George what are you saying?" King Arthur said. "Maybe I don't want to marry..." George said quietly but loud enough so then his father could hear him.

"George, you know that's not possible." 

"But I'm still young"

"George"  
" And I know this sounds like I'm trying to disobey you, but I'm not." 

"George are you talking back to me?" Arthur shouted. "No i-im not I just wanted to put my opinion out there." Silence. "George I think your done eating go to your room for the night." The king said as calm as he could , but George knew that his father was irritated.

//////////////////////////////////////////  
"Why won't he ever listen to me ughhh" George was irritated at his father. George just wanted to be a kid again and not have to deal with all this adult stuff. "I just wanna get away from here." George sighed. 

"Knock knock.. Open up" 

George knew that voice. The voice of his best friend Sapnap. George got up off his bed and went over to the door and slowly opened it. 

"Hey George. So I heard the news, who's the girl." Sapnap said teasing George. Sapnap could not know that George didn't want to marry the girl or else he would make a big fuss about it and George didn't want that especially after seeing his father react to his son saying it.  
"Oh umm I still haven't meet her yet.."  
"Oh I see George." 

George was confused. "You don't want me to steal her." Sapnap said "W-what." If anything George wanted Sapnap to steal her. "Im joking, but congrats on becoming an adult."


	2. ๑2๑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George runs away thats it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THX FOR OVER 90 HITS GOD THATS LIKE A BIG NUMBER RIGHT????

It had been about an hour since Sapnap had come over but all good things must come to an end. Sapnap had his grandma to take care of so he had to get going.

"See you later George my grandma is making cookies tonight." Sapnap yelled as he ran off. "Bye." George said waving. 

//////////////////////////////////

George walked back to his room he knew what was going to happen. George was going to get married he was gonna become an adult. 

"I didn't want to grow up this fast." George said slowing down. He was holding back tears at this point. He finally made it to his room. George immediately sat down on his bed and cried he cried like there was no tomorrow.

"I want to escape this hell." George's tears fell on his thigh. "God I'm crying this is so stupid ha." George's head fell on his cheap pillow. "Why even is this stupid pillow cheap I'm a prince." 

George was confused. Confused why he had to grow up. Maybe he didn't have to grow up. Maybe he could escape, Maybe but the only way out is is running away. 

"I can escape." 

George knew exactly what to do. But George would have to go though more hell if he got caught. 

/////////////////////////////////

George slowly stepped on the steps that made noise ten times louder then they normally would.

"Nope." 

"Ok so I could escape out the window." George said under his breath "heh it's like in the movies." George said tying his bed sheets together. George threw the cloth out the window keeping an eye out. "Is this gonna even hold my weight." George was very careful while stepping out of his window. "Welp we're about to find out." George said hanging on for his life. "Seems sturd-" George got cut off by yelling by the guards 

"Shit"


	3. ☯3☯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shit-" 
> 
> George was in for it now. If he got caught he would be punished for years.

"Shit-" 

George was in for it now. If he got caught he would be punished for years. George didn't even get one foot on the ground before he got hurt. "Ah fuck my hand." George had rope burn. 

George's hand hurt like hell, "God so help me if I get caught." George said under his breath. He looked at his surroundings and saw the forest just a few feet away. "Ok looks like we're going in a Forest." George slowly ran towards the forest though his hand hurt, he could tell he was in for a ride. 

George was at the start of the forest "Hm it's pretty dark." George was tired though he hadn't been traveling for that long he went out pretty late. Though he was hungry.

"God why do I have to do this." George hated worms and snails and all that, but he didn't really have food the rush of running away made him forget to grab food. "God I might as well go hungry." George gaged at the sight of anything slimy so you can tell where this is going. George threw up. "God this is so dumb. I'm a good for nothing prince." George hated the fact he had royal blood, he wanted to be a normal kid. 

George never got to go to the park or just anywhere in general people would crowd around him if he did go out which only happened once. But George can remember it very vividly. 

////////////////////////////////////////

It was a good day. It was George's 9th birthday and he was gonna have a big party and everyone in the kingdom was gonna go, well that's what his dad told him. George was a very curious kid and loved going outside besides having a fear of bugs, the only bug George would touch were moths. George though moth were beautiful and lived happy lives and got to travel far places away from the kingdom.

"Dad when is the party." 

"No now so go play on castle grounds." 

George liked playing with the guards though they were not at the front gates. "Hey where are my friends at?" George whined. George could the gate was opened a little bit..But the memory end there.

//////////////////////////////////////// 

"Get my son back, safe and sound you understand?" The king was angry that he couldn't predict that this was gonna happen. 

"Yes sir, I'll get him back one way or another." A Purpled hair girl said in her irish accent. "Even if I have to use force." She said though this time to herself. 

"I put a my trust into you Minx."

"And I would never betray that trust."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you have made it this far so go drink some water eat perhaps??? Also sorry if I rush it a little oo. Sorry for grammar mistakes too...


End file.
